


Your words on my heart

by FourOhFour_Error



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourOhFour_Error/pseuds/FourOhFour_Error
Summary: Not once did Daisy think she would meet her soulmate in 1955, and she certainly didn't think it would be THE Daniel SousaI suck at summaries, but basically it's a Daisysous soulmate request I saw on tumblr, so I thought I'd give it a try.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 33
Kudos: 225





	Your words on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Daisysous, so sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Magickgirl786 posted on tumblr how she would like to see a soulmate story, and I really liked the idea, so I tried my hand in writing this.
> 
> This is unbetaed, so sorry for any mistakes.

“Who the hell are you?”

Daisy’s heard it a lot over the years. Mostly whenever she would get into a sticky situation, like be in a place she doesn’t belong, someone might ask her “Who the hell are you?”. At first, she was hopeful. Maybe, maybe this time her response would be the same as the words written on their skin. But it never was. Over the years, her hope starting dwindling. So many people’s first words to her where the same words on her inner arm, but her response was never on their skin. So, to protect her heart, she’s started desensitizing herself from those words. Maybe she’s never meant to find her soulmate. Maybe, she’s destined to be alone.

Then SHIELD finds her, and she’s no longer alone. Coulson gives her a home, a family, and she decides that she doesn’t need her soulmate when she finally has a family. Even though most of the team already found their soulmate, it doesn’t bother her as much as it would have a few years ago.

Fitzsimmons are like the perfect example of what soulmates are; finishing each other’s sentences and knowing what the other is thinking with only one look. Coulson and May were a surprise, though. She didn’t know they were soulmates until Mack had to cut off Coulson’s arm.

Coulson was in medical, with May beside him, and Daisy overheard him tell her he’s sad that her first words to him are no longer on his body. She never told them she overheard them, but she gets the feeling that they know.

With Mack and Yoyo, it was actually quite hilarious, because they had a language barrier between them. But they all found their soulmates, and Daisy is the only one who hasn’t found hers yet. There were days where she would look at her team, and a sense of loneliness would come over her, her soul longing to find her other half.

Even though Lincoln isn’t her soulmate, they fall in love. He doesn’t have a soulmate, but she doesn’t care, and he doesn’t care that she has one. He is enough for her, the idea of finding her soulmate just a distant thought, a dream that is just that, a dream, nothing more. She’s happy with Lincoln.

Until he dies.

Daisy will never forget that feeling of losing Lincoln. It felt like her soul was ripped from her, her heart shattering into a million pieces. If that is what it felt like losing someone you love who isn’t your soulmate, she doesn’t want to know how it feels to lose your soulmate. She doesn’t want to know how Jemma felt when Fitz was crushed by the debris and died. She doesn’t want to know how May felt when Coulson breathed his last breath, when her soulmark on her wrist turned a dull grey colour. She doesn’t ever want to feel that.

She doesn’t want to meet her soulmate.

“Who the hell are you?” The words don’t mean anything to her anymore.

“Who I am is on a need to know basis.” She replies without looking up.

“I need to know.” The man huffs out. Daisy glances up at Agent Daniel Sousa, the first fallen agent of SHIELD. He’s quite handsome, is Daisy’s first thought. She’s seen pictures of him, but seeing him in person is quite an entirely different story.

“Ah, no, you don’t, because I don’t exist and we never met.” Daisy replies, a small smirk gracing her face. “Now, can you shut the door, please.” She adds.

Agent Sousa sighs. “Not to be rude.” He begins, “but it’s been one of those days.” Oh, she knows. “So, produce some credentials, or I’m going to put you in handcuffs.”

An innuendo reply is on the tip of her tongue, but Daisy doesn’t think making sexual jokes will fly over him well. She stands up from the chair, taking out the fake ID she made before coming to the base.

“Here.” She passes it to him. “I should inform you, that is not my real name. My initials are C, I, and A. Catch my drift?”

“Subtle, but yeah, I get it.” Sousa replies, watching her with scepticism.

Everything gets complicated after that. They remove Sousa from the timeline, faking his death and bringing him along with them to the 1970’s.

He gets her out an uncomfortable conversation with Gideon Malick by pretending to be her fiancé. She won’t admit it, but the feeling of his hand rubbing up and down on her back was nice. She feels like a schoolgirl, with butterflies in her stomach.

Sousa gives her a quizzical look when she asks him for the pistol he snatched earlier and grabs Nathanial Malick when they see Freddy Malick corner Coulson and May, the Chronicoms surrounding the two.

Not to mention the surprised look on his face when she quakes those two Chronicoms to the wall.

“I’ll explain later.” She says. She never did explain.

They jump three years into the future, and it’s a race to stop Project Insight from launching. Mack sends her to hack into the Lighthouse’s security feed, and Sousa volunteers to go with her.

His asks her about her powers, but she’s too focused on connecting the computer to the mainframe to give him a straight answer.

She can’t hide the grin when he says the computer is too small, and she takes out her phone and captures a photo of him; his bewildered look when she shows it to him.

Nathanial Malick shoots them the moment Sousa turns his back, and they wake up in an unfamiliar barn, probably far away from their team. Nathanial is going on about how he’s life changed when he saw what she could do. He calls her inhuman, a word he shouldn’t know.

Damn Chronicoms.

He believes Sousa is an inhuman too, and Daisy fears for his life. He’s not inhuman, and if Malick figures that out, he’ll probably kill him, since he’ll be of no use to him then. She can’t let that happen, she has to stop Malick, and get them out of here, but she can’t quake. Something’s wrong. Whatever Malick shot them with has rendered her powers useless.

“We start with her.” Malick says, and his men drag her out the room, leaving Sousa behind. Good, as long as they focus on her, they will leave him alone, and he might get an opportunity to escape.

Malick cuts into her, the feeling of skin being cut open too painful to even scream. She doesn’t have enough energy to fight them off, so she lays there uselessly, moaning in pain as Malick takes what he wants. Memories resurface from when Jiaying tried to take her power, and when Fitz restrained her and cut into her.

She has no idea how much time passes before he finally stops. His men carry her back, and she’s able to sneak a piece of broken glass into her palm when she knocks a glass jar over. The pain is excruciating, but she pushes through it, hoping she will have an opportunity to use it to escape.

When they drop her on the ground, she hears Sousa. Why didn’t he run? She wonders blearily. He’s a damn good agent, one of the best, according to the books. He would have been easily able to get out of his restraints and escape while they were busy with her, but he didn’t.

  
“Daisy.” His voice sounds in her ear. It’s the first time he called her on her first name. She’s incoherent, her head spinning. She tries saying something, but her words slur and it ends up sounding like a bunch of mumbled gibberish. She’s impressed Sousa understood her.

He lifts her head up to rest against his thigh, his fingers combing through her hair as he tells her his story. She’s so exhausted she just wants to close her eyes and go to sleep, but Sousa taps her on her back, telling her to stay awake.

She can hear his voice, but can’t make out what he’s saying, everything sounds too muffled, but his voice is soothing, calming. At some point she thinks she hears him say something about fighting, and she remembers the shard of glass in her palm. Lifting her arms up, the cuffs around her wrists clinking together. He grabs her arm, removing the glass from under her skin, and she can’t stop the groan escaping her lips from the pain. She presses her face against his thigh until the pain goes away.

“Plenty of fight left in you after all.” It’s the last thing she hears before unconsciousness takes over.

The next time she wakes, she can hear the barn door opening, but she’s too exhausted to open her eyes; she can barely move as it is. She hears Sousa say something, but still can’t make out what, and the clinking of chains fill the previously silent room. The clinking stops, and someone drops down in front of her. Warm hands grab her ankles, unlocking the cuffs. Those same warm hands move to her wrists, doing the same.

Pain erupts when she is pulled in an upright position. The familiar scent of Sousa fills her nose – how she already knows his scent is beyond her. He wraps his arms around her back and legs, but right as he’s about to pick her up, he suddenly freezes.

She tries to open her eyes, but her eyelids refuse to respond to her commands. Sousa gently grabs her left arm, lifting it up slowly. With his other hand, he traces the inside of her inner arm. What is he doing? She wonders, before she remembers something – something she’s long tried to forget about.

Her soulmark.

He’s tracing her soulmark. What is it about her soulmark that has caught his attention? Soulmates have existed for hundreds of years, so it shouldn’t be anything new to him. Hell, he might even have a soulmark himself. There’s nothing special about her soulmark.

Wait.

Who the hell are you?

Hearing those words in her head, its Sousa’s voice saying them. Her mind feels so muddled, she can barely think straight, but one thought is as clear as the blue sky. Sousa saying those exact words to her when they first met. But so many people have said those words to her, what makes Sousa any different? He’s not even from her time, so there’s no way he could be her soulmate… Right?

She loses consciousness when Sousa drops her arm and lifts her up in his arms.

Daisy wakes up disorientated. Her first thought is ‘Where am I?’ Is she still in the barn? Did Malick cut her open again? No, they’re not in the barn anymore. The smell of disinfect and the distinct smell of the Zephyr medical room fills her nostrils. They’re back, but how did they get back?

Struggling to open her eyes, she groans and shuts them again when a bright light overhead shines into her eyes.

“Daisy?” A deep voice says from her left. It’s Sousa. She groans again and lifts her hands up to her eyes. Rubbing them, she hisses when her hand flares in pain. Oh right, the shard of glass she hid under her skin.

Opening her eyes again, slower this time, she has to blink a couple times to get the fogginess in her eyes away. Above her, the blinding white lights of the medical pod shines in her eyes, and behind them, is Daniel Sousa’s face, looking down at her, concern written across on his face.

“Hey.” He speaks quietly, giving her a soft smile.

“Hi.” Her voice sounds raw, and she coughs as the fresh air enters her lungs. Sousa disappears from her field of view and reappears moments later with a cup in his hand. He easily finds the button to open the pod – Simmons must have shown him how. The cold air hits Daisy, and she can’t stop the shiver running through her body.

Sousa lends her a hand, and she uses it to pull herself up slowly, careful not to disturb her injuries any more than she already has. He passes her the cup, and she whispers out a thank you before sipping the liquid. It’s refreshing, feeling the soothing cold water running down her throat.

She gives him the empty cup back, and he limps back to the table where he found it.

“Are you okay?” Daisy questions, her voice sounding a bit better than before. Daniel looks back at her in surprise.

“You’re asking me if I’m okay?” He questions, perplexed, walking back to her.

She shrugs, not having an answer for him. Placing her palms against the table beneath her, she pushes herself off, but her legs give out beneath her, and she would have fallen face first on the ground if Sousa hadn’t caught her. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks, voice full of concern, and something else she can’t distinguish.

“I have to check on the others.” She mumbles, her brain starting to feel fuzzy again. She has to make sure the others are alright; that everyone made it back.

“You can’t walk in your condition, Agent Johnson. You need to rest.”

“Daisy.” She mumbles, shutting her eyes when the world starts spinning. “I told you to call me Daisy.”

“Okay, Daisy.” She hears him reply. He helps her back onto the table, and only lets go once he knows she won’t fall over again. She instantly misses the warmth of him against her. “Dr. Simmons told me to go get her once you wake up. Will you be alright on your own for a few minutes?”

Daisy nods her head once, and watches through foggy eyes as his figure retreats. Once he’s no longer in the room, she tries to stand up again, keeping a hand on the table for balance. This is no time to be slacking, her team needs her. With some struggle, she manages to get her legs underneath her, and takes a few steps without falling over. The door to the medical room opens up behind her, and a throat clearing has her dropping her head.

“Daisy.” Is all Jemma has to say. Daisy glances over her shoulder at her friend. Jemma has the same look in her eyes as back in the day when she was shot by Quinn and she kept trying to get out of bed.

Letting out a sigh, Daisy struggles her way back to the chamber. Jemma helps Daisy back onto the not so soft mattress. She does a quick check up to make sure there’s no lasting damage to her injuries. Daisy looks up past Jemma, and see Sousa standing by the door, a sly smile on his face. They make eye contact, and Daisy quickly averts her eyes, a blush forming on her cheeks. What is wrong with her. She’s acting like a teenager with a crush.

While Jemma works, Daisy tries to remember what happened these past few hours. She’s struggling to put the pieces together; she’ll have to ask Sousa what happened. She asks Jemma to fill her in about what happened while she and Sousa were Malick’s prisoners, and Jemma tells her what happened with Coulson, Mack, and Deke. Daisy wants to jump up and help but Jemma stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

“We’re working the problem. But you need to rest, you can help once you’re healed, okay.”

“But-“

“Not buts, doctor’s orders.” Jemma says, leaving no room for argument. Daisy can only nod, knowing first-hand what it’s like getting on Jemma’s bad side.

Coulson is gone… again. Yet, he’s not, whatever the hell that means. Mack and Deke are stuck in the wrong time, and she’s not allowed to leave this room.

“Okay, you’re results are looking good; the chamber fixed most of the damage. Is there anything you need before I go?” Jemma says, helping her lay down on the mattress.

“Maybe some of those puffies.” Daisy teases. Jemma shakes her head, grinning.

“I’m not giving you alien drugs.” She replies, and Daisy pouts.

“Fine.” Daisy says dramatically, earning another laugh from the other woman.

Jemma glances behind her, at Sousa still standing by the door. Bending down, Jemma whispers.

“He hasn’t left your side since he brought you back.”

He stayed with her this whole time. Daisy’s heart flutters, and she feels her powers humming with joy inside her.

With one last smile, Jemma tells her to get some rest, and leaves the medical room. Sousa spares Jemma a quick glance before turning his attention back to Daisy, something in his eyes she can’t describe.

“Thank you.” Daisy says after a moment of silence. Sousa limps over to the chamber, and Daisy wonders how much pain he is in with his leg.

“For what?” He asks.

“For staying with me.” She replies.

“You’re welcome.” He graces her with another smile.

Jemma gives her the all clear to leave the medical room, but with strict instructions to take it easy. Sousa, or Daniel, as he has asked her to call him, keeps close to her side. He keeps her entertained by telling her stories of the 1950’s. She in return tells him about the 21st century. Whenever she talks, all his attention is on her, like a sailor bewitched by a mermaid, hanging on her every word. She must admit, she’s not used to this much attention, and sometimes it feels a bit overwhelming, but it’s like he can read her mind, because he gives her space when she needs it, and stays close by her side when she wants to talk.

May picks up on this, and gives Daisy a knowing smirk whenever she finds the two together. Daisy is surprised May hasn’t pulled Daniel aside to ask what his intentions are. Although, come to think of it, maybe she has, because she’s noticed Daniel glancing nervously at May whenever she walks past them.

She’s sitting on her bed, bored out of her mind. They got Mack and Deke back, along with Coulson’s hard drive. The Chronicoms haven’t made a move yet, so they’re just waiting around for something to happen. She doesn’t like this, the waiting, but if the Chronicoms don’t make a move, there’s nothing they can do, and no way to find them.

She doesn’t have any books in her bunk and can’t exactly take out her phone to surf the internet, there’s no service in the 1970’s. So instead, she scrolls through her photo gallery, smiling at the photos from when she first joined the team, when everyone was so young, and the world wasn’t so crazy. A knock breaks her out of her thoughts.

Standing up, she grabs the door handle and pulls it open, thinking it’s May, or Jemma. It’s not, Daniel stands on the other side, wearing a blue button up and a pair of black jeans.

“Hey. I see Deke set you up with your own wardrobe.” Daisy comments.

“Yeah, the kid’s got good taste in clothes.” Daniel replies, smoothing down the non-existent wrinkles in his shirt.

He stands awkwardly in front of her, and Daisy asks him if he wants to come in. He nods, and slides past her, the familiar sound of his crutch tapping against the floor. After the whole Malick ordeal, Daniel lost his cane, and has since been using the crutch Jemma gave him.

“What’s up?” Daisy asks, going back to sit on her bed. Daniel doesn’t follow her, but instead stands awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“I just wanted to see how you’re doing?” He says, sounding almost shy. Daniel Sousa is many things, but shy is not one of them.

“I’m good.” She replies. Daniel nods, looking around her room nervously. Again, another unusual thing; she’s never seen him nervous before.

“Uum, that’s good.” He says. “Okay, well, I’ll leave you to it.” He turns on his heel and starts walking to the door.

“Hey, is something wrong?”

He turns back. “No, nothing’s wrong.” He lies. For an agent, he’s doing a terrible job at hiding the lie.

“Daniel.” She presses, lifting an eyebrow. He sighs, turning back to face her.

“I’ve… I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” He begins hesitantly.

She doesn’t speak, but waits patiently for him to continue. He sighs, rubbing his forehead. He walks over to her bed and sits down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I’ve been keeping something from you, and I didn’t know how to tell you because I didn’t know how you felt about it. I talked to Agent May; she gave me some good advice, and more or less threatened me into finally doing this.”

“What do you mean?” Daisy asks, confused.

“You’re my soulmate.” He confesses. Daisy blinks a few times, her brain taking a moment to figure out what he just said.

“I’m… your soulmate?” He nods slowly.

Soulmate. He’s her soulmate. Looking down at her arm, where those words that have been haunting her for all her life is hidden under fabric. She found her soulmate. She found the one whom the universe decided she’s destined to be with. Looking up at him again, she watches him unbutton his shirt, and pulls his left arm out of the sleeve, showing her the words written on his inner arm in her familiar handwriting.

‘Who I am is on a need to know basis.’

Seeing her own handwriting on his skin brings flutters to her stomach. His words on her inner arm start burning, her power’s vibrations screaming inside her.

This man before her is her soulmate.

Daisy can feel the air leaving her lungs, her breaths coming in faster. She found her soulmate. In 1955. Her soulmate is Daniel Sousa, first fallen agent of SHIELD. That shouldn’t even be possible, they are from two entirely different times, but somehow, the universe chose them.

Daniel gently puts his hand on her shoulder. “Daisy, you need to breath.” He encourages her. Focusing on his voice, Daisy tries to get her breathing back to normal.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, breathing deeply.

“Why are you sorry?” Daniel questions.

“I just… I never thought I would meet my soulmate. I wasn’t prepared for this.” She admits sadly.

“I don’t think anyone is ever prepared to meet their soulmate.”

Daisy looks at Daniel. This man, this beautiful, kind, and caring man before her is her soulmate, her other half, the one she is destined for. She reaches over and takes his hand into hers, giving it a squeeze. Both sit in silence, processing what this means. Daniel lifts their intertwined hands up and presses a soft kiss to her knuckles.

A strange feeling courses through her body, her powers singing in tune to Daniel’s vibrations. This is what it feels like, to finally be with your soulmate. It’s like a high you never want to get down from. She honestly never thought she would ever feel like this. She never wants this feeling to go away.

“I would ask you out to dinner, but we’re not exactly in the best place to do that.” Daniel breaks the silence. Daisy lets out a laugh, rubbing circles on his hand.

Lifting her head, she realizes how close their faces are; it would be so easy to lean forward and kiss him. She wants to, she realizes.

“What now?” She whispers instead.

Daniel glances down at her lips before looking in her eyes again. “May I kiss you?”

It’s like he could read her mind. Also, leave it to the man out of time to be the most polite person she has ever met. She answers him by leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against his. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, deepening the kiss. His lips are soft against hers, and she feels like she can drown happily like this. She runs her fingers through his soft hair, tugging lightly.

They pull back for air, both breathing heavily. Daisy leans her forehead against his, a soft smiling on her lips, her powers singing in pleasure. Daniel leans back, and it feels like his deep brown eyes are staring right into her soul. He initiates the second kiss.

She never understood why people wanted to find their soulmates, but she does now. She found hers, and she’s never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, my username is fourohfour-error.
> 
> Okay, bye :D


End file.
